Lavi no Merry Tanjoubi
by le-lavi49
Summary: it's wierd, "Somebody please tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"......Happy Lavi's Birthday...... RnR XD


**Lavi no Merry Tanjoubi**

**By: Riku**

**Pairing: YuVi (Yuu x Lavi)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM!! If I own it, they would be trapped inside it forever**

**Warning: Okay, like usual, YAOI ALERT, and sucks grammar!**

**A/N: Happy Birthday LAVI!! Woohoooo!!**

One day, there was a teenager named Lavi. Today, was should be his birthday, but it seem that he forgot about it. He was very busy since three days ago when Bookman's Library suddenly got a hundred new books from a connection. The redhead was very excited and he read it non-stop except for sleep, eat, etc.

Finally, he finished and he came out from the library. Then he saw everybody was unusually busy there. See so many people were walking around like that while carrying so many stuff to somewhere made Lavi want to ask someone about what is going on.

Then he stopped Reever and asks, "Yo, what's going on here Reever-chan?"

Reever was surely know about what happen, but he can't let it slip from his tongue since that was a surprise party. Then he act silly like whistling n gave a silly smile to Lavi and he tried to shift the conversation with something else. After that, he quickly ran away.

Unsatisfied, Lavi tried to ask somebody else. But everyone was uncontrollable avoiding him. He pissed off then shouted to everyone passing by, "TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!" Unlucky, everyone started to run away from there and it became quiet with no even a person passing by. Then he decided to walk around the HQ.

"I wonder, why are they avoiding me…? Did I do something wrong?" he murmured as he walked.

Suddenly, he saw his lover. Then he quickly approached him. "Yuuuuuuuuuuu!!!" he opened his arm, hugging position. But being avoided by Kanda, and Lavi hit the wall in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing, Baka Usagi?" asked Kanda.

"Eh? I'm just flustered about something, would you tell me?"

"What?"

"About what happen here, everyone was avoiding me when I asked, glad you're here Yuu-chan."

Kanda gulped, "Just stay quiet." Then he walked away without Lavi could reach him.

He sigh that even his lover avoiding him like that. Kanda was always being a cold one but he won't avoid person just like that. _"They must be planning something. Should check on it."_

He started walk, tried to find a person who wouldn't avoid him. Then, two names came up in mind, Allen Walker and Lenelee Lee. He walked to cafeteria first, the place where Allen always there. And he was right, Allen was there. He gave Allen a light blow on his shoulder, "Moyashi-chan, what are you doing here?"

Allen expression changed and he gulped just like Kanda before then return to usual expression. "What's wrong, Lavi?"

"Tell me what's going on here!"

"Err… what do you mean? I don't know anything" said Allen, turned his face to the other side.

Lavi stared at Allen, "I'm stress because no one tell me what's going on here. Even Yuu refused to tell me. My last option was only you. Tell me…" Lavi begged.

"Uhh… am sorry Lavi but I must bring this to Jerry. See you later." Allen stood up and he took the carrot thet he cleaned and cut before then went away. Once again, Lavi was being left alone.

And what a coincidence, Lenalee went in to the cafetari to tell Jerry about the menu. But then she saw Lavi then she let out an, "eeek!" voice.

"Lenalee, what is that paper?""

"T-this is… nothing! Uh, um, Jerry! Bye Lavi!"

"Oww… somebody please tell me what is going on here." Lavi sat on the chair and he leant his head on the table. Seen Lavi down like that, Allen approached him, "Um, Lavi, why don't you rest in your room? You seem tired."

"I'll rest if you tell me what-is-happening-here."

"We'll tell you after you rest, okay?"

"Really?"

"You're my big brother, right? Trust me." Allen smiled to Lavi.

Lavi smiled and he patted Allen's head, "I guess you right. Ok, am off. See you later then Allen."

"Now now Lavi, rest well will you?" said Lenalee.

Lavi waved his hand, "I know". Then he walked to his room. He leand his body on the bed, "hope that I'm not stressed out like before after I wake up." He felt asleep after several minutes.

------

"gi… usagi… BAKA USAGI!"

The loud voice woke Lavi up and he opened his emerald eye. He saw Kanda's face on the top of him and shocked, "Yuu? What are you doing here?"

Kanda sigh, "Komui called you to go to the hall."

"Hm? A new mission?"

"Don't know, just go." Said Yuu while helping Lavi stand.

"Err… Yuu?"

"What?"

"Did you hit your head?"

An vein popped on Kanda's head, "What's thew meaning of that question?" he shot a death glare to Lavi.

"W-well, you're unusual today. But I still love you Yuu, don't worry."

Kanda muttered and then he pinned Lavi to the wall, as his face getting closer, Lavi closed his eye. But despite being kissed, he got his eye covered with something.

"Yuu?"

"Shut up."

"I thought that you hate a game like this!"

"Drop your pervert thought and starts walking."

"B-but, I don't know my step. Would you mind to show me the way by holding my hand?" Lavi grinned. The redhead flustered about where his lover will take him, but he was more excited. Walking, walking, they finally stopped. Lavi didn't know that Kanda stop, so he kept walking 'til he hit Kanda.

"Owh, sorry Yuu."

"Take it off."

"What? Take it off yourself Yuu, I can't see where is it."

"Che!" then he really took it off.

When the black robe that covered his eye gone, he saw a door.

"Open it." Said Kanda.

Lavi then stared at Kanda, "Why did you bring me here? You look suspicious Yuu."

"Am not, just open it."

"OK OK." Then he opened the door slowly.

BOOM!! BOOM!!

The sound of party cracker filled the room while when Lavi still shocked everyone screams, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAVI!!"

After that Komui came and gave Lavi a drink. Then he started speech, "Everyone, today our beloved exorcist is having his birthday. We should pray for him that he can be a better and better person as his age increase. CHEERS!!" Komui lifted his glass and being followed by everyone except Lavi.

"Um… this…" Lavi hesitated to ask, he still flustered.

"This is a party for you Lavi." Said Allen.

"Oh Jeez, I forgot, today is my birthday. Haha." Lavi rubbed his back head.

"Heh, even bookman could forget such thing huh?" said Kanda, smirking.

"Well, there's an exception." Lavi grinned.

They threw the party until midnight and having fun.

------

"That was fun!" Lavi smiled widely while walking to his room. Beside him, Kanda was walking to his own room too.

"Yuu, won't you give me a personal greeting?"

"Why must I?"

"Because Yuu's greeting is the most important. If you don't want to say it then you could just give me a sweet kiss." Lavi winked.

Yuu pinned Lavi on the wall again, "You'll cover my eye again?"

"hmph…" Kanda cupped his hand on Lavi's chin and gave him a sudden passionate kiss. While sliding kiss, he whispered, "Happy birthday, baka usagi."

**END**

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh**

……**HAPPY LAVI'S BIRTHDAY……**

**Finished.**

**How's it??**

**Love it?? Hate it??**

**RnR… XD**

**[963Q]**


End file.
